Because of you
by Raike
Summary: Y había una simple razón para eso, querido lobo de Asgard del Sur. Yo también podía ser igual de egoísta que tu. Tenía miedo de perderte y ahora que lo he hecho… No siento nada. Loki x Frey


BECAUSE OF YOU

By Raike

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

Sentado en la fría oscuridad de este calabozo, me pongo a pensar tantas cosas. No puedo recordar bien como fue que todo esto terminó en un sucio engaño. Aún no puedo digerir como después que tanto confié en ti me pudiste traicionar de esta manera. Muchas personas me lo dijeron: "No lo defiendas, es un maldito lobo traicionero" pero no pude hacerles caso. No pude tomar ni una de las advertencias que me llegaron a mi casa, porque ninguna de ellas llegó a mi corazón.

-Aprende a no confiar, aprende a no creer, aprende a no sentir, porque solo así llegarás tan lejos como yo lo haré – Me dijiste, mientras me encerrabas en este maldito lugar y te alejabas. El eco de tus pasos contrastando contra esta maldita oscuridad de muerte que me tiene sumido en desesperación.

No Loki, no seguiré tu consejo. _No voy a cometer los mismos errores que cometiste. Juro que no dejaré que yo mismo llene mi corazón de miseria y dolor. _

_I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

Aún recuerdo los comentarios de la gente que me miraba caminar contigo en el pueblo. Yo sonreía alegremente mientras tu te dedicabas a mirar a todos lados, como buscando algo, como cuidándote siempre de tu misma sombra.

-No te gusta el poder?- Me preguntaste esa vez, mientras a una orden tuya, todos se movían del camino, dejándonos pasar sin problema alguno. Me demostraste que el pueblo te obedecía. - ¿No sientes la urgencia de que todos hagan lo que tu dices, no deseas esa satisfacción de saber a este pueblo como tuyo, de poderlo manejar?

No te contesté ese día. Me limité a lanzar un suspiro resignado, comprendiendo que nunca, por más que estuviese a tu lado ibas a cambiar y seguí caminando a tu lado, perdiéndome entre la gente que nos miraba y murmuraba lo increíble que era que yo estuviese a tu lado, apoyándote. Aprendí que ellos te obedecían, te temían… pero lo más importante: Te odiaban…

-No puedes tener el control absoluto de una gente si ellos te odian. No me gusta que te estés cuidando las espaldas siempre, eso no es vivir en paz… ¿Es que así quieres hacerlo por el resto de tu vida?

Me mordí el labio cuando no me contestaste, seguro de haber cometido una impertinencia. Seguimos caminando en silencio, dejando el pueblo atrás, mientras yo pensaba que por mi estupidez ibas a estar enojado al menos una semana. Sin embargo, cuando entramos de nuevo en las laderas desiertas que guiaban a mi casa, tomaste mi mano y sonreíste:

-No importa que te odien mil si tienes el apoyo de 1.

Confiado, arrogante, sabías que siempre iba a estar de tu lado y pensaste que todo iba a seguir así. _No voy a terminar de la manera que lo hiciste, porque caíste muy fuerte… Y yo… aprendí de la manera más dura, a nunca llegar tan lejos… _

_Because of you  
I never stay too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt _

Mientras froto mis manos para que el gélido viento que entra por unos orificios en la pared no me congele, medito en lo que me trajo a esta prisión y mi conciencia no me deja tranquilo. Si algo te llegase a pasar… Si algo se desencadenara de manera tan súbita, sería mi culpa. Porque no pude detenerme, cuando me di cuenta que las cosas no andaban de una manera normal, simplemente decidí decirle a Dolbare, delatarte para que te detuviera porque eso que pensabas hacer era una idea descabellada y por demás esta recalcar que suicida. No podía dejar que te echaras encima a todo el santuario de Athena. Y ahora, ahora que comprendí que no eran simplemente tus planes, ahora que comprendí que era el único que quedaba fuera de esa lista quizá entendí que debía ayudarte. Quizá debí apoyarte. Pero no… _tuvo que ser por tu culpa… que aprendí a jugar dentro del lado seguro para no ser lastimado._

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you...  
__I am afraid_

Mis ojos te buscaron al momento de la traición, o de lo que yo creí que era. Reías, negabas con la cabeza como si no pudieses creerlo. Pensé que lo hacías porque te dolía que te estuviese delatando, pensé que lo hacías porque muy dentro de ti te gustaría destrozarme. Y yo pensé que lo estaba haciendo para salvarte…

Que iluso era.

_Y en ese momento, fue por tu culpa, que aprendí a no confiar en mi ni en nadie a mi alrededor… __Y es por ti… que ahora estoy asustado. _

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with _

Mientras espero pacientemente sentado dentro de la podredumbre de la celda, puedo escuchar los murmullos de la Guerra, las personas hablando, gritando, corriendo. Sonidos de las espadas chocando de los golpes, los sonidos del dolor, del arrepentimiento. Las personas a las que yo conocía bien ahora están pagando por esa maldita conspiración la cual hubiese tratado de impedir con toda mi alma. Porque era una locura! Porque no podía ser que nosotros que siempre habíamos vivido bien con lo que teníamos ahora estuviésemos perdiendo todo por una estúpida ambición!

Y es ahora que me pregunto, dónde estarás tu? Seguirás vivo?

Aún puedo sentirte, sentir tu energía. Loki… Para esto. Para esta locura por favor. Se que en el fondo de tu corazón puedes escucharme, pero también se que no quieres hacer nada al respecto. Se escuchan pasos, se aproximan, eres tu!

Mis esperanzas se acaban cuando veo a otra persona, la misma que está a mi cuidado entrando, balbuceando algo como que todos están huyendo, que ustedes están perdiendo. Mi corazón da un vuelco, pregunto apresuradamente por ti y me dicen que no te han visto, pero que todos tus compañeros han muerto!

Cierro los ojos mientras veo al chico irse, en su prisa dejándome ahí, encerrado, sin posibilidades de huir para irte a ayudar, al menos para verte, aunque sea una última vez. Porque estoy casi seguro que hoy será tu último día.

Nuestro último día.

Porque aunque no lo sepas, yo no podría vivir sin ti. Antes me obligaba a sonreír, a ser alguien amado en el pueblo con la única intención de escuchar, de protegerte, de poder avisarte por si alguien quería pasarse de listo y ahora… Ahora no puedo mentir, estoy preocupado.

Estoy encerrado mientras tu estás sufriendo lo que podría ser la peor derrota de tu vida.

Estoy encerrado mientras tu podrías estar muriendo.

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing.. _

Mientras rondaba de un lugar para otro tratando de pensar cómo podría salir de aquí, me atacó un recuerdo. En una sola ocasión, una sola, mientras bebíamos en la taberna del pueblo, me confesaste lo mucho que te afectaba lo que los demás pensaban.

-Cuanto tiempo más?- te pregunté, mientras te quitaba el vaso de licor de la mano, evitando que te embebieras en el vicio más de lo que ya estabas –Cuanto tiempo más vas a estar fingiendo que eres todopoderoso? Hasta cuando te vas a esconder? Es que nunca te voy a conocer como realmente eres?

-Cállate y dame mi vaso- Fueron tus únicas palabras. Bajé la mirada, porque comprendí que la respuesta a mi pregunta era nunca. Nunca ibas a cambiar, nunca te ibas a mostrar como eras. Cedí mientras te daba el vaso y me salía de allí, emprendiendo el camino a mi casa, dejando que el viento helado me pegara de lleno para que congelara mis sentimientos, para que enfriara mi dolor.

Demasiado orgulloso, demasiado desconfiado. Aunque estuvieses muriendo por dentro yo solo podía ser espectador de tu dolor y no partícipe.

-Porqué!?- grité mientras desesperadamente comenzaba a sacudir la reja, rogando a los dioses me dejaran salir, para ponerle fin a esto, para tratar de enmendar algo que nunca debió haber pasado. –Porqué Loki? Porqué!!??

No podía encontrar respuesta a mi dolor. Porqué simplemente tenía que pasar todo esto? _Porqué tenía siempre que llorar a la mitad de la noche por la misma estúpida situación? _

¿Porqué?

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid _

Los dioses, imágenes frías en las estatuas de mármol que siempre se alzaban imponentes en los templos donde personas se arrodillaban a orar, eran ahora fríos pedazos de piedra que no me daban respuesta, que me dejaban blasfemar mientras los murmullos de la batalla se iban haciendo cada vez más grandes.

Por ti… por ti es que tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que estés lastimado, tengo miedo de perderte!

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando en mi desesperación la reja cedió, caí de bruces en el suelo, afuera de la celda, sin saber que hacer y sintiéndome culpable de haber blasfemado contra las divinidades que seguramente me habían ayudado dándome muestra de su existencia. Salí, corriendo a la helada intemperie, mirando el confuso campo de batalla, de repente, mirando en dirección opuesta a donde todos corrían, te encontré.

Tu… Lobo de Garm, luchando contra el pegaso. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras apretaba los puños, decidiendo no intervenir.

-"Te amo"- fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca al momento en el cual presenciaba la manera en la cual eras vencido por el caballero de Athena. Me viste, estoy seguro, porque te resististe a perder, mientras tus ojos se cruzaban con los míos.

-"No Frey… no ahora… Porqué ahora?"—Parecías decir.

Y había una simple razón para eso, querido lobo de Asgard del Sur. Yo también podía ser igual de egoísta que tu. Tenía miedo de perderte y ahora que lo he hecho… No siento nada. Pude haber intervenido, pude haber luchado junto a ti… pero… ¿Cómo intervenir Loki? ¿Cómo simplemente correr y defenderte si era seguro que ibas a quitarme del camino argumentando el que no debería manchar tu honor?

Mientras veía al muchacho correr, irse seguramente tras Dolbare, suspiré, acercándome a ti, aún con la vida latiendo en tu cuerpo. Te miré, tratando de evitar llorar, no mostrando mis sentimientos, justo como me habías enseñado. No dijiste nada, pero… tu mirada…

Fue tan diferente a otras veces.

¿Debía tomar eso como respuesta a lo que sabía me viste confesar?

Sin decir nada toqué tu rostro, sintiendo como el aliento dejaba tu cuerpo, como te ibas sumiendo en ese sopor que separa la vida de la muerte y finalmente, cerraste los ojos para no volver a abrirlos más. Suspiré, sintiéndome vacío, solo, triste, quizá sorprendiéndome porque no me había escandalizado. Quizá porque me enseñaste a ser frío. Quizá porque siempre me trataste tan indiferente que aprendí a ser como tu.

Y aún así, sabía que faltaba poco para que me reuniera contigo. Si tu no habías conseguido la meta por la cual tanto habías luchado, créeme que Dolbare no saborearía tu triunfo. Caminé, seguro de lo que iba a hacer, sintiendo el frío calarme los huesos mientras pasaba por delante de un Dolbare enfurecido, quien gritándome maldiciones y atacándome trataba de detenerme.

Tú.

Mi témpano de hielo. Mi soporte. Mi silencioso compañero más nunca mi amante.

Tu.

Que me enseñaste a ser como soy, a vivir como lo hice, tu que me hiciste sentir amor pero tambien odio, alegría pero también extrema tristeza.

Tu…

Que me diste fuerzas para llegar hasta la cima de la estatua Odin. Por ti es que hago esto Loki. Miro a Dolbare una última vez, una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro, nadie disfrutará del triunfo ahora que no estás Loki. Nadie lo hará. Clavo mi espada en la estatua, me siento caer. Cierro los ojos y trato de mantenerme en calma, porque se que estaré contigo de nuevo, si es que es cierto eso de la vida después de la muerte. Y espero, que ahora que nos encontremos, me recibas con brazos abiertos. Porque lo hice por ti Loki.

_Solo por ti…_

_Because of you...._


End file.
